Sentimentos
by Lourdes Ferreira
Summary: Os sentimentos de Ishida em relação a um certo Shinigami


p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"As palavras se tornaram desnecessárias quando os olhos se encontraram, as respirações se misturaram. Os olhos contam o que os lábios escondem e o coração acalenta./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"emO toque/em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Aquela mão doce e gentil a lhe afagar os negros fios, a lhe tocar a pele, a lhe arranhar por onde as unhas curtas passeavam/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"emO Cheiro./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Deixou que seu rosto se encaixasse na curva do pescoço do shinigami aspirando o perfume que lhe era tão natural. Ah! Aquele cheiro o envolvia/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"emA Sensação/em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Nada se comprava a te-lo dentro de si, tocando-o enquanto era tocado. A dor se misturando ao prazer, os corpos suados, os lábios entreabertos, o fogo que os consumia./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"emO/ememÁpice/em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"O som dos corpos, o cheiro, a sensação, o toque, os lábios, o prazer que os consumia, o fim do controle e finalmente o ápice, as palavras ditas – gritadas a plenos pulmões naquele momento de descontrole e extremo prazer./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"O segredo oculto com tanta dedicação agora revelado./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"emA Vergonha/em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"O rosto corado, respiração ofegante, coração aos saltos, os olhos focados em qualquer canto menos onde queriam se fixar e as desculpas, estranhas e esfarrapadas desculpas, gaguejadas numa van tentativa de apagar o que fora dito./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Nada apaga as palavras ditas, por mais que doa a quem as disse./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"emO Beijo./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Os lábios se encontram novamente, calando as tentativas de retirar o amor confesso, apagando as palavras de ódio um dia proferidas, selando um novo começo para aquela união/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"emO Sentimento/em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"– Eu também te amo Uryuu./p 


End file.
